The present invention relates to a recording and playback apparatus such as a digital magnetic recording and playback apparatus (hereinafter referred to as DVTR) for recording and playing back a magnetic tape and, in particular, to a recording and playback apparatus having a self-diagnostic function for providing diagnostic information when a trouble or problem occurs in an operation thereof.
As a conventional recording and playback apparatus, for example, a DVTR of D2 format as described in ITEJ, Technical Report Vol. 11, No. 24, pp. 13 to 18. VR' 87-30 (October, 1987) is known. In such a recording and playback apparatus, a self-diagnostic function is provided for the occurrence of a trouble in operation thereof, and a display on a control panel of the VTR provides information indicative of in what part of the apparatus the trouble occurs or what is the cause of the trouble at a later time of nonoperation.
In a case of programmed or timer controlled recording, for example, even though a VTR is being operated, a user is not necessarily beside the VTR. In such a case, even when a trouble occurs in the VTR, the user is not aware of the trouble and is unable to take proper measures immediately for determining the cause of the trouble. In general, it might take an extremely long time to determine the cause of the trouble and to take proper measures for correcting the trouble, and in some cases, the cause of the trouble cannot be determined within a short time period. In such a case, if the matters concerning the trouble are displayed only when the VTR is being operated, it is impossible to investigate the cause of the trouble and take measures against the trouble.
When a trouble occurs in a VTR, it is normal that general users of the VTR cannot find the cause of the trouble even if the trouble is displayed on a display device. Therefore, such general users are required to have a repair performed by service shops or a manufacturer. At that time, however, the trouble is no longer displayed on the display device since, for example, power has been removed from the apparatus and repairs may take longer due to a lack of the trouble information.
Furthermore, some users may have difficulty in selecting operational features for operating the VTR in a desired mode or it may be desired that a desired mode of operation is preset or always selected by a user and other users, for example, children are prevented from changing the preset desired mode even if other operational features are selected by way of the control panel thereof.